


i am alive, and drunk on sunlight

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, Kid Fic, hello I haven't written in almost a year, this is short but I have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've a son.





	i am alive, and drunk on sunlight

He's soft and warm in Jaime's arms.

Even then, it was all a bit hard for Jaime to grasp. It had been mere hours since his son had entered the world, red faced and squalling and so impossibly _tiny_. All morning rain had been puttering against the stone walls of their room at Evenfall Hall, a constant hum of a pattered lullaby. An hour before his birth, however, the sun had broken through the clouds. It had shone golden and glorious over the stones and waves beneath the keep, bathing the world in light. 

_You were born in the light,_ they might tell him one day. _The sun came out to see you._

One moment the midwife — an impossibly old woman that had delivered Brienne herself — had been crouching down and guiding Brienne through the last few moments. And then, her shouts of pain divulged into something different. 

A cry.

Jaime was the first to see as the old woman lifts him. Tiny, so tiny, and so impossibly _loud._ The old woman grinned from ear to ear, toothless as she may be.

“You’ve a son!”

A son.

His son. _Their_ son. It's an odd feeling, the word strange on his lips. He's had sons before, he knew. It was something he couldn't forget. But the feeling that had overwhelmed Jaime was something he'd never felt before. He was speechless, staring down at his son as the old woman laid him on Brienne's chest.

_Let's make a child,_ he'd whispered in Brienne's ear one night, their bodies warm and tangled beneath the sheets. That night he'd buried himself inside her and swore his heart had never felt so full.

The fascination hadn't worn off, even now. His son was swaddled in a blanket, tiny and warm in his arms. He's beautiful, Jaime realizes. Soft strands of hair dust his head. Dark now, but they will lighten. And when he opens his eyes, they're the brightest shade of blue.

_Brienne's eyes,_ he thinks. Eyes of sapphire. 

They will name him Tyron, in time. He will grow to be valiant, a good and noble man, if not a bit unsure of himself at times. In two years there will be another; a girl, bold and fierce and lion-hearted. Within five two more will come, softer girls than their sister but with an unmatched cunning. Jaime will love them all.

In ten years, political unrest will begin brewing once again in Westeros. Many brave men and women will rise, but never again will they see the level of war they once had. Peace will come, and peace will stay. 

Jaime Lannister will never see his children die in war. They will grow, and they will love, and they will prosper. Jaime will live out his days on Tarth, drifting to sleep beside his wife every night. Slowly, the talk of the Kingslayer will fade. Slowly, another name will take its place. 

_The Lion of Tarth._

Jaime knew none of this, of course. He did not know what lay ahead, the joys and the sorrows all the same. At the moment, all Jaime knew was the weight of his son in his arms, knew the flutter in his chest as he stared down at him. All he knew was the love he felt in that moment, and the promise of tomorrow. 

_I am alive, and drunk on sunlight,_ Jaime once thought.

_I am alive._

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad but I needed to write about the life they should've had. My roleplay partner and I have been talking about Jaime and Brienne's little family a lot lately and I have major feelings about them. Specifically Tyron. Always Tyron.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And always his little sister, Joanna.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr at [johnconstantlne](http://www.johnconstantlne.tumblr.com).


End file.
